bagian belakang sepeda
by godhonggaring
Summary: Jihoon tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi dan air muka Soonyoung ketika sedang mengayuh sepeda di depannya. 17's fic, soonyoung/jihoon, soonhoon / hozi


Kwon Soonyoung itu adalah tetangga baru, Ayahnya baru saja meninggal dan Ibunya mengajaknya pindah ke provinsi tanah kelahirannya. Untuk ukuran anak yang baru saja ditinggalkan orangtuanya, Soonyoung adalah anak yang periang dan tetap semangat. Jihoon bertemu dengannya ketika Soonyoung mengantarkan kue beras ke rumahnya—adat tetangga baru.

Senyumnya sangat lebar ketika Jihoon membukakan pintu, "Jihoon ya? Tolong berikan pada ibumu ya?"

Tepat setelah Jihoon mengucapkan terima kasih, Soonyoung langsung melesat menuju sepedanya yang diparkirkan di depan pagar rumah Jihoon. Katanya mau mengantarkan kue lagi ke tetangga yang lain.

.

Libur musim panas sudah selesai. Jihoon sedang mengikat sepatu di depan rumah saat ia mendengar bel sepeda Soonyoung lewat di depan rumahnya, anak itu menghentikan sepedanya di depan rumah Jihoon dan membunyikan belnya lagi.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi, _apaan sih?_

"Ayo barengan, Ji. Biar lebih cepat ke sekolah!" serunya.

Jihoon ingin menolak, masa iya dia dibonceng? Dia kan cowok. Sayangnya, Ibunya sudah muncul duluan dan menerima tawaran Soonyoung.

"Iya, bareng saja, Jihoon. Jalanmu itu lambat, ini hari pertama masuk, jangan sampai telat."

Jihoon cemberut, menenteng tas sekolah dan mendudukkan pantatnya setengah hati di bagian belakang sepeda Soonyoung. Lagian juga kenapa Soonyoung punyanya malah sepeda cewek? Bencong atau apa sih?

"Mikir ya kenapa sepedaku sepeda cewek?" Soonyoung mendadak bicara pada Jihoon, akhir kalimatnya diselingi cengengesan, "Aku sengaja beli ini biar bisa bawa cewek pas pulang sekolah, romantis kan?"

Jihoon menyikut pinggangnya, "Berangkat, cepat." Sewotnya, "Terus kenapa malah mengajakku?"

"Loh? Salah ya? Mumpung aku belum punya pacar nih, lagian ini kan berangkat sekolah, bukan pulang sekolah."

Ya Jihoon tidak keberatan juga sih, selama tidak mengganggu kehidupannya. Mendapatkan tumpangan juga menghemat tenaganya. Soonyoung tidak pernah menyuruhnya di depan, kadang Jihoon malah sengaja ingin ikut, Soonyoung masih selalu menawarinya tumpangan di hari-hari selanjutnya, dan jika Jihoon bertanya kenapa, jawabannya selalu sama.

"Ya mumpung kita sekelas, dan rumah kita arahnya sma kan? Tetanggaan kan? Ya sudah diam saja, Jihoon. Kita ini teman, tidak perlu segan begitu."

Ibu Soonyoung itu berjualan kue. Jika rumah pemesan kue melewati jalan ke sekolah, Jihoon tanpa keberatan akan memegangi buntalan kue yang dibungkus di boncengan belakang. Soonyoung akan berceloteh tentang pekerjaan rumah semalam. Di kelas dia akan menyalin sisa tugasnya yang belum selesai dari buku teks Jihoon diam-diam.

Tanpa sadar, mereka jadi teman akrab.

Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu dan Jihoon sudah tidak malu lagi jika harus membonceng lagi di sepeda Soonyoung setiap hari. Soonyoung juga tidak keberatan. Di tahun kedua mereka di sekolah menengah ia masih belum punya pacar untuk dibawa di bocengan, jadi Jihoon masih bisa menumpang.

Pagi ini ada ujian Bahasa Inggris, sambil mengayuh sepeda, Soonyoung mengingat-ingat beberapa kosakata dan bertanya masalah _grammar_ yang paling dasar pada Jihoon, ya Jihoon sebenarnya juga tidak pintar-pintar amat di Bahasa Inggris, tapi ia lebih baik daripada Soonyoung.

"Ji, _I My Mine—_ "

" _Me_ duluan, Soonyoung." Jihoon mengoreksi.

"Pisang _beneina_ apel _eyypel—_ "

"Kok caramu menyebutnya berlebihan begitu?" Jihoon tertawa. Soonyoung merengut di depan sambil mengayuh.

"Mingyu mengajariku begitu kemarin." Ujarnya. Jihoon mengangguk tapi juga buru-buru membuka kamus di bagian apel dan melihat _spelling_ -nya, Kim Mingyu itu anak yang paling pintar Bahasa Inggris di kelas. Dengar-dengar sepupunya bule Amerika. Tapi bagi Jihoon Mingyu sedikit berlebihan, terkadang.

"Atom terdiri dari proton, elektron dan neutron. Muatan positif disebut.. err—"

"Itu proton, Soonyoung."

Ujian selanjutnya dan Jihoon dengan sukarela membantu Soonyoung di pelajaran kimia. Meskipun suka mencontek, setidaknya Soonyoung masih mau belajar. Lagipula, di kelas pun teman akrab yang dipunyai Jihoon hanya Soonyoung saja. Jihoon suka semangat belajar Soonyoung—diam-diam.

.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Soonyoung mendatanginya ke rumah, Jihoon mempersilahkannya masuk dan mereka pergi kamar Jihoon. Ketika ibu Jihoon datang ke kamar untuk memberikan roti bakar dan susu coklat, ia melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang bermain _game_ sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Jihoon, sore nanti ikut aku ya."

Jihoon meminum susunya sebelum menjawab, "Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja."

Soonyoung bermain di rumah Jihoon sampai sore. Dan sorenya Jihoon benar-benar ikut Soonyoung di boncengan belakang kemanapun Soonyoung mengayuh. Jihoon tidak banyak bicara, karena Soonyoung tumben sekali juga tidak mengoceh seperti biasanya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko dan Soonyoung memberinya sebuah gelang manik-manik kayu, itu manis, tapi juga pantas untuk dipakai laki-laki. Jihoon menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, lalu Soonyoung memberitahunya dengan senyum.

"Itu untuk temanku, yang selama aku disini sudah mau menemani aku."

Jihoon menatapnya tajam, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sepertinya lupa memberitahumu, tapi aku dan ibuku pindah kesini untuk meghindari penagih hutang Ayah, lalu pihak penagih itu sudah tahu bahwa aku dan ibuku tinggal di sekitar sini."

Jihoon tidak tahu harus bicara apa. hatinya nyeri. Apakah kehilangan sahabat bisa sesedih ini?

"Soonyoung—"

"Aku akan pindah besok pagi, Jihoon. Atau mungkin tengah malam ini."

Jihoon tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Ayo pulang."

Soonyoung mengangguk, membelokkan sepedanya kearah rumah dan menunggu Jihoon untuk menaiki sepeda itu di bagian belakang. Soonyoung mengayuhnya untuk pulang. Mereka melewati pematang kebun yang sepi dan disana Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung di perutnya; ragu-ragu menyandarkan kepala di punggung Soonyoung, ia tidak peduli akan seperti apa respon Soonyoung nantinya, tapi Jihoon hanya ingin melakukannya. Sangat ingin. Ia bertanya pada Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Soonyoung berjeda cukup lama, lalu menjawab, "Bisa, Jihoon."

Jihoon memikirkan seperti apa wajah Soonyoung sekarang karena ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan Soonyoung mengayuh dengan cepat. Bisikan terakhir Jihoon untuknya tidak berhasil didengar.

" _Aku suka padamu, Soonyoung."_

.

Libur musim panas sudah selesai. Jihoon sedang mengikat sepatu di depan rumah saat ia mendengar bel sepeda lewat di depan rumahnya. Itu bukan Soonyoung, itu adalah tukang susu keliling yang mengantarkan pesanan ibunya.

"Bu, ambil susunya sendiri, aku berangkat!"

Jihoon berjalan menuju sekolah. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah dan ia masih bingung memikirkan apakah ia harus melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi atau bekerja saja supaya lebih cepat dapat uang? Ayah dan Ibunya menyuruhnya melanjutkan pendidikan, tapi jujur saja, Jihoon sudah malas untuk berkutat lagi dengan pelajaran.

Tukang susu keliling yang tadi mengantarkan susu di rumahnya melaju mendahuluinya. Jihoon memperhatikan bagian belakang sepeda pengantar susu itu yang kosong. Sepertinya pesanan susu yang harus diantarkannya sudah habis.

Jihoon jadi ingat, sampai setahun yang lalu dia selalu duduk di bagian belakang sepeda Soonyoung. Dulu ia benci bau keringat Soonyoung ketika pulang sekolah dan marah-marah pada temannya itu, menyuruhnya memakai deodoran atau apa saja yang bisa membuatnya tidak berkeringat karena Jihoon tahu akan sia-sia saja jika menyuruh Soonyoung untuk tidak petakilan sehari saja. Soonyoung cuma tertawa sambil berkata, _"Keringatku tidak bau-bau amat. Awas lho kalau suatu hari nanti kau malah akan kangen bau keringatku."_

Sialannya ucapan Soonyoung itu jadi kenyataan.

" _Ji, I My Mine—"_

" _Me duluan, Soonyoung." Jihoon mengoreksi._

" _Pisang beneina apel eyypel—"_

" _Kok caramu menyebutnya berlebihan begitu?"_

" _Atom terdiri dari proton, elektron dan neutron. Muatan positif disebut.. err—"_

" _Itu proton, Soonyoung."_

Jihoon juga jadi ingat percakapan mereka setiap akan ujian. Sejujurnya Jihoon malas belajar—tapi karena ia tidak mau sama gagap dalam pelajaran seperti Soonyoung, ia akhirnya belajar pada malam hari, _supaya jika Soonyoung bertanya padanya di pagi hari, ia bisa menjawabnya_ dan Soonyoung tidak akan meledeknya. Baiklah, mungkin Soonyoung akan menjadi alasannya untuk meneruskan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi di kota nanti.

Jihoon selalu ingat saat dimana Soonyoung ada di depannya, mengayuh sepeda lalu mereka akan berbicara tentang apa saja, Soonyoung mengoceh dan bercanda, Jihoon kadang marah dengan candaannya namun lebih sering tertawa.

Tapi selama itu pula, di bagian belakang sepeda itu, Jihoon hanya bisa melihat punggung Soonyoung—ia tidak tahu Soonyoung membuat air muka seperti apa.

Bisikannya dari bagian belakang sepeda yang hanyut dihembus angin, ia juga tidak tahu apakah Soonyoung mendengarnya atau tidak.

 _Sejujurnya, bisikan terakhir Jihoon untuk-'nya' tidak berhasil didengar._

Lagipula, hingga saat terakhir mereka bertemu, Soonyoung masih menyebut mereka 'teman'. gelang yang dipakai Jihoon sekarang juga adalah gelang sebagai ucapan perpisahan mereka sebagai teman.

.

(fin)


End file.
